wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Keraban Uparty/Część pierwsza/Rozdział XI
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Fantastyczna podróż urozmaicona dramatem. Tak więc wszyscy opuścili willę i odjechali. Keraban dla odbycia zamierzonej podróży, Van Mitten dla towarzyszenia przyjacielowi, Ahmet czyniąc zadość woli wuja, a Brunon i Nizib ponieważ nie mogli nie usłuchać rozkazu swych panów. Tak więc z wyjątkiem kilku służących oraz Amazyi i Nedii willa była prawie pustą, gdyż bankier Selim udał się do Odessy, dla wręczenia Kerabanowi żądanej sumy zmienionej na ruble. Wiedział dobrze o tem kapitan maltejskiego statku będący świadkiem smutnego pożegnania, któremu z łatwem do pojęcia przypatrywał się zajęciem. Dowiedział się tedy że Keraban odłożył do swego powrotu małżeństwo Ahmeta z Amazyą, a nadto polecił mu towarzyszyć sobie w podróży, co nadzwyczaj sprzyjało jego zamiarom. Nie dość na tem Amazya i Nedia zostawały same w willi lub w galeryi wychodzącej na morze, od której tartana jego zaledwie o parę kroków była oddaloną. Stała gotowa do odpłynięcia u stóp schodów; majtkowie czekali jego skinienia, mógł więc działać w każdej chwili. Miał wielką ochotę porwać Amazyę gwałtem; ale chytry i przezorny chciał dokonać porwania bez pozostawiania najmniejszego śladu, i dlatego postanowił dobrze się namyśléć. Dzień był w całej pełni; jeźliby porwał ją teraz, niezawodnie głośnym krzykiem przyzywałby pomocy. Toż samo uczyniłaby Nedia; służba mogłaby nadbiedz i zniweczyć jego usiłowania, lub co najmniej zobaczyć Guidarę szybko odbijającą od brzegu, co stanowiłaby już początek dowodu… Tak więc przezorność nakazywała czekać nocy. Usiadłszy na tyle statku kryjącego się po za balustradą, śledził bacznie młode dziewczęta, ani domyślające się obecności niebezpiecznego napastnika. Yarhud namyślał się jeszcze czy gdyby, zgadzając się na jego prośbę, Amazya z Nedią przyszły na pokład tartany obejrzéć jego towary, czy w takim razie mógłby skorzystać z tej sposobności aby odpłynąć nie czekając nocy. Zasmucona niewymownie tak nieprzewidzianym odjazdem Ahmeta, Amazya siedziała milcząca i zamyślona, utkwiwszy wzrok w daleki, ku północy roztaczający się horyzont. Tam w oddali rysowały się wybrzeża wśród których ciągnęła się długa droga jaką przebyć mieli podróżni, i na której może czekały ich groźne niebezpieczeństwa, przeszkody i wypadki opóźniające powrót. Gdyby już było po ślubie, bez wahania towarzyszyłaby Ahmetowi; przecież wuj Keraban nie chciałby rozłączać ją z mężem. Zdawało jej się żę będąc już jego siostrzenicą umiałaby o tyle pozyskać nad nim wpływu, aby go skłonić do zaniechania tej może nader niebezpiecznej podróży, do której popychał go nieprzeparty upór… Ale jest dopiero narzeczoną Ahmeta, została sama, smutna i może długie tygodnie czekać jej przyjdzie, zanim zjadą się w Skutari, gdzie ślub ich miał się odbyć. Amazya więc była smutna i milcząca, ale za to Nedia nie posiadała się ze złości, wygadując co jej przyszło do głowy na nieznośnego uparciucha, sprawcę smutku i niepokoju ukochanej pani. Oho! gdyby tak o jej zamężcie chodziło, nie dałaby tak porwać swego narzeczonego… Upór na upór, nie ustąpiłaby temu zaciętemu Kerabanowi!… Zbliżała się do Amazyi, i ująwszy za rękę usiadła na poduszce przy jej nogach. – Pani moja kochana, mówiła, będąc na twojem miejscu, zamiast myśléć i tęschnić za panem Ahmetem, myślałbym o panu Kerabanie, aby mu złorzeczyć… – I cóżby mi z tego przyszło? – Nie wiem, ale zdaje mi się że lżej byłoby mi na sercu, odrzekła. Pozwól mi tylko mówić, kochana pani, a zobaczysz że nie pożałuję słów, nadokuczam temu uparciuchowi co się zmieści. – Nie godzi się, Nedio, jest on wujem, prawie Ojcem mego narzeczonego, powinnam go szanować. – To prawda, ale czemuż jest tak nieznośnym samolubem, despotom, tyranem… Dość mu było powiedziéć słówko, zatrzymać się parę dni a nie chciał tego uczynić… O! doprawdy zasłużył… – Przestań, Nedio, mówmy o Ahmecie. – Dobrze, pan Ahmet jest dobry, nieoceniony, i tem tylko zawinił że jest siostrzeńcem upartego wuja… Sądziłam że posiada większą moc charakteru… – Więc nie pojmujesz tego że w tym razie właśnie to posłuszeństwo jego, dowodzi mocy charakteru i panowania nad sobą. Jakkolwiek przykro mi, przyznaję jednak że Ahmet dobrze zrobił towarzysząc wujowi. Może przyśpieszyć powrót, a przynajmniej ustrzedz pana Kerabana od niebezpieczeństw na jakie naraziłby go jego niepojęty upór. – Zapewnie na pani słuszność utrzymując że posłuszeństwo pana Ahmeta dowodzi mocy jego charakteru, zdaje mi się jednak że dowiódłby większej jeszcze mocy, gdyby zdołał nakłonić wuja do zaniechania tej szalonej podróży. – Ależ, Nedio, to było niepodobieństwem! zawołała Amazya. – Hum… kto wie? nie ma podobno tak silnej sztaby żelaza, którejby w potrzebie zgiąć lub złamać nie można. Oh! ten nieznośny wuj Keraban, on winien wszystkiemu i on tylko będzie odpowiedzialny, jeźli jakieś nieszczęście spotka ich w tej przeklętej podróży… Kiedy pomyślę że jedynie nie chcąc zapłacić dziesięciu paras, skazał pana Ahmeta i ukochaną moją panią, a więc i mnie także na taki smutek i niepokój… o! wtedy życzę mu, aby… aby morze czarne roztoczyło swe fale aż na koniec świata… zobaczylibyśmy czyby w takim razie nie zaniechał zamiaru odjechania go dokoła. – Najniezawodniej i wtedy nie wyrzekłby się przyjemności postanowienia na swojem. W tej właśnie chwili Yarhud wysiadł z łodzi, i niewidzialny zbliżał się ku dziewczętom; obie odwróciły głowy usłyszawszy odgłos jego kroków. Zadziwiły się i przelękły zarazem zobaczywszy go obok siebie. Nedia powstała pytając. – Kapitan Yarhud!… co pan tu robisz i po co przychodzisz? – Aby zaprowadzić panie na pokład tartany. Wszak oznajmiły panie że chcą obejrzéć moje towary i wybrać co im się podoba. – A! prawda! wszak miałaś pani zamiar… – Tak, odrzekła Amazya, ale gdy Ahmet miał mi towarzyszyć, bez niego nie udam się na statek. Kapitan zmarszczył brwi, lecz w tejże chwili rzekł spokojnie: – Guidara nie może zatrzymywać się długo w zatoce Odeskiej, i zapewnie odpłynę jutro lub najpóźniej pojutrze; jeźli więc piękna córka bankiera Selima życzy sobie nabyć niektóre z tych bogatych materyi jakie jej przedstawiłem, niech raczy korzystać z nastręczającej się sposobności. Łódź moja czeka, za parę minut dopłyniemy do tartany. – Najuprzejmiej panu dziękuję, odpowiedziała Amazya, ale w nieobecności Ahmeta nie mam ani humoru ani ochoty zajmowania się strojami. Poczem skinęła mu głową, na znak że może odejść. Próbował jeszcze nakłonić Amazyę, a widząc że przedstawienia jego nie trafiają do celu, skłonił się i zabierał do odejścia. Wtem zatrzymał się nagle, jak gdyby w tej chwili nowa myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Słówko jeszcze, rzekł; mam nadzieję że obecna moja propozycya spodoba się narzeczonej Ahmeta. – O cóż chodzi? zapytała nieco zniecierpliwiona jego natręctwem. – Przypadkiem byłem świadkiem sceny pożegnania… – Przypadkiem? przerwała Amazya, i pewne podejrzenie zbudziło się w jej duszy. – Tak, pani, odrzekł Yarhud. Byłem w łodzi czekając na przybycie pań… i widziałem jak głęboko zasmucił piękną córkę bankiera Selima, nieprzewidziany wyjazd narzeczonego… Otóż jeźliby życzyła sobie zobaczyć niedługo Ahmeta… – A to jakim sposobem? – Bardzo łatwym. Za godzinę najdalej powóz pana Kerabana musi przejechać około małego, ztąd dającego się dostrzedz przylądka… Amazya zwróciła wzrok we wskazaną stronę. – Pani moja, gdybyśmy mogły się tam dostać! zawołała Nedia. – Nic łatwiejszego, odrzekł Yarhud. Wiatr jest przychylny; Guidara może dopłynąć do przylądka, jeźli pani chce, natychmiast odbijemy od brzegu. Amazya zawahała się; zastanowiwszy się chwilę, spojrzała na Yarhuda; wyraz twarzy jego nie budził zaufania; przeczucie ostrzegało aby mu niedowierzać. – Dziękują panu, odpowiedziała, wycieczka ta bez Ojca lub narzeczonego, byłaby zupełnie niestosowną. Yarhud zmarszczył brwi i odszedł ukłoniwszy się zimno. Przekonał się że podobnym sposobem nie trafi do celu. Za chwilę łódź jego odpłynęła i powrócił na pokład tartany. Amazya i Nedia z godzinę jeszcze siedziały na galeryi, wpatrując się w daleki horyzont, poczem weszły do mieszkania. Yarhud śledził ich wzrokiem z pomostu tartany. Widząc że opuściły galeryę rozkazał ludziom swoim pilnować bacznie i uwiadomić go niezwłocznie jeźliby wieczorem powróciły. Skoro podstęp się nie udał, ucieknie się do gwałtu. Dzięki tej szczęśliwej okoliczności, że ślub Amazyi z Ahmetem został odłożony i miał się odbyć dopiero za sześć tygodni, nie potrzebował tak gwałtownie spieszyć się z jej porwaniem; ale z drugiej strony należało pamiętać o tem że Saffar lada dzień może wrócić już do Trebizondy, gdzie niecierpliwie oczekiwać będzie na piękną Amazyę, którą postanowił pojąć za żonę. Nadto żegluga po morzu Czarnem nie zawsze da się ściśle obliczyć; prosty żaglowy statek, opóźnia się nieraz o piętnaście lub dwadzieścia dni; należało więc odpłynąć niezwłocznie aby przybyć na czas omówiony z intendentem Scarpantem. I dlatego Yarhud postanowił porwać Amazyę za nadejściem nocy. Okoliczności sprzyjały niedogodnym jego zamiarom. Późnym wieczorem, zanim Ojciec powrócił z Odessy, Amazya sama zupełnie wyszła na galeryę. Chciała jeszcze popatrzéć w stronę w którą udali się nasi podróżni, i wsparłszy się o balustradę w głębokiej zatonęła zadumie. Zamyślona nie dostrzegła cicho podpływającej łodzi, która zwolna zatrzymała się przy schodach tarasu, dochodzących do samej zatoki. Yarhud wraz z trzema majtkami czołgając się przebyli schody, Amazya nic nie słyszała. Wtem nagle Yarhud rzucił się ku niej i pochwycił tak silnie, że ruszyć się nie mogła. Zaledwie zdołała krzyknąć: Ratujcie! Yarhud zatkał jej zaraz usta, ale Nedia usłyszała krzyk swej pani. Pobiegła jej na pomoc; lecz zaledwie przestąpiła próg galeryi, dwóch majtków rzuciło się ku niej, i porwawszy zatkali usta. – Do łodzi! krzyknął Yarhud. Obie poniesiono do łodzi która odpłynęła natychmiast. Jak tylko dopłynęli do tartany, przeniesiono porwane na jej pokład a następnie zamknięto w tylnej kajucie, z której nikt krzyku ich dosłyszéć nie mógł. Rozpiąwszy żagle, Guidara odpłynęła na pełne morze. Jednakże pomimo że wszystko odbyło się tak nagle, jeden z ogrodników pracujący w ogrodzie dosłyszał krzyk Amazyi i natychmiast zawiadomił o tem służbę. Powróciwszy do Odessy, bankier Selim w tej chwili właśnie wchodził do domu. Zawiadomiony o tem że córka jego krzyknęła wołając ratunku, zaczął szukać jej w całym domu – daremnie, nie znalazł nigdzie. Stracił głowę, nie widząc co myśléć, wtem dostrzegł szybko odpływającą tartanę. Teraz zrozumiał wszystko. Pobiegł na wzgórze około którego Guidara przepłynąć musiała, i wołał z rozpaczą załamując ręcę: – Nędznicy! porwali moją Amazyę!… moją jedyną córkę!… Gońcie ich! zatrzymajcie!… Strzał dany z pomostu rozległ się w powietrzu – Selim padł ugodzony kulą. Za chwilę tartana, płynąc szybko z rozwiniętemi żaglami, dzięki przyjaznemu wiatrowi, nie mogła być już dostrzeżoną z willi bankiera. Kategoria:Keraban Uparty